Toad and the Fox
by Gemcity5
Summary: The Kyuubi sealing did not go as planned, Minato and Kushina are dying, but there is still a chance to save his friend and also keep his son safe from the loneliness that he would have had to suffer alone. Naruto is now going to have a life long partner and friend. Jiraiya Raised / Toad Raised / Fuinjutsu / Toad Naruto / Sage


Chapter 1: Prologue

Well this is my First Published Story

Disclaimer, I do not Own Naruto, Just my own Ideas.

The Sealing

Minato Namikaze, the most powerful ninja in the leaf possibly even the world. He is the creator of the Rasengan, a master of Fuinjutsu, student of the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya, the Leaf's Yellow Flash and father of the only person to even be his better, but he does not know that part yet. But at this time Minato is still the most famous feared shinobi in all the Elemental Nations, and the only shinobi to ever receive flee on sight order during the Third Great Ninja War. But what does the most feared man in the Elemental Nations fear?... Some might say nothing.. they'd be wrong, quite wrong actually, for any who really knew the Fourth Fire Shadow would know that he was afraid of one thing and one thing only... His loving and beautiful, maybe a little hot tempered, wife, Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina, The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero (a/n, that is THE worst alias ever), heir to the Uzumaki Clan from Uzushiogakure, master of the the deadly Chakra Chains, but most of all she is the Jinchuriki of the most ferocious bijuu, the deadly King of Demons the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but Kurama was not the only living thing to be inside our Jinchuriki, as of ten minutes ago she became the mother of beautiful baby boy, a carbon copy of her husband. A boy that on any other occasion would probably be asleep peacefully with a smile of content on his round face. But not now, right now he is found the the arms of his father as he stands on the head of the Toad Summon Boss, Gamabunta, opposing the large amphibian was the dreaded Kyuubi no Kitsune, the terrifying Nine Tailed Fox Spirit.

This malevolent physical representation of a walking catastrophe, through no control of his own, was laying waste to the land before him. On an uncontrollable rampage that not one seemed to be able to stop, but there was one more chance; Minato's last possible chance. He needed but a few moments of peace to put his plan into motion but that still might be a deal breaker in his situation. Calling out to his childhood friend and lifelong familiar Gamabunta to somehow buy him some time.

"OI! Bunta-teme hold on old friend, just a bit longer I have a plan but I probably won't make it out of this in one piece." The normally level headed Kage shouted to the Large Toad.

Gamabunta growled at the casual nickname Minato had called him for years, it still chiseled him when he called him that in public but said nothing know the situation was dire and every second counted. He glanced at the top of his head and spoke calmly while breathing heavy, "I'm not sure there's much more I can do here old friend, the Kyuubi is way out of my weight class. The best I can do is a few more minutes before I'm past my limits."

"That should be more than enough time," Minato spoke trying not to betray the emotions running through his head, knowing the inevitable end he would face following through with his plan. Child still in his arms he sat down holding himself in place with chakra and sat perfectly still drawing Nature Chakra into him to enter Sage Mode.

Gamabunta stiffened feeling the shift and pull of chakra in the direction of his summoner, "What are you doing up there brat! Sage mode was never your forte, you said it didn't fit you style whatsoever."

Minato stayed quite a minute longer as the two larger than life beasts clashed beneath him, until his eyes took on an orange highlight and small wart began to form on his nose, he stopped the flow into him fairly quickly not wanting more physical changes to hamper him in the critical situation. Standing up again trying to get used to the feeling of Sage Mode after so many years of non use, he had only really learned it as a testament to his commitment to his bond to the Toads. Minato felt everything around him, to the massive emotional chakra construct of the Kyuubi, to the fading life forces of the shinobi below sacrificing themselves in a futile attempt to hold of the massive beast from entering the village further; it came to the Hokage how far the beast had traveled now, how many lives were being lost, the destruction that the Kyuubi had left in its wake. He knew he had to stop it, Minato no longer felt any reservations for his sacrifice, if only Kushina would forgive him for what e would have to do. His eyes widened momentarily as he realise his wife was closer than she should have been closer than any other shinobi dared be, she should have stayed in bed, safe, recovering; you don't just walk away for childbirth let alone the forceful extraction of a tailed beast. She was never a quitter, part of the reason he loved her, in hindsight he shouldn't have expected now to be any different, with a small and quick prayer for her safety and the safety of everyone else on the battlefield he returned focus to the plan he laid out. Less than two seconds had passed since he entered sage mode, but he was now focused and ready to continue.

Minato yelled to Gamabunta, "Hold him still as long as you can, I need to get the seal ready, It's going to take every ounce of Chakra I can muster so I needed to take on the title of sage one last time." Minato jumped from atop his toad summon and landed on the ground, a flat area that used to be a yard before the Kyuubi had leveled it

" 'Last Time' what do you mean you idiot, don't leave me out now I can still help." Bunta growled out, finally starting to realise how dangerously low Minato had been on chakra to need the aid of sage mode.

Minato smiled softly and he channeled chakra to his hand as it spread marking along the ground. "I'm going to use the Reaper Death Seal to stop the Kyuubi from doing any further harm."

Gamabunta was floored, knowing of the forbidden seal and its consequences, "What the hell are you talking about you goddamn idiot! You know what will happ- GAAH!" Bunta was cut off, in his shocked state he was momentarily distracted, the Kyuubi did not let that slide, taking full advantage the Fox lock his jaws around the upper right are of his chest and shoulder.

Minato stopped, and looked horrified for his friend as he half expected him to disperse himself after a nasty bit like that. It would very well end him if he wasn't treated; he didn't know what he would do if Bunta wasn't here to distract the Kyuubi while he finished the seal. But then he realised, the large toad wasn't disappearing into a cloud of smoke, he stood there, slowly and shakily he reached up and held that Fox's maw; first with just one hand, then the other, holding him in place. Minato saw what was going on and continued the seal as a tear started to fall down his face, he knew what this meant for his friend. Bunta was willing to sacrifice himself just as he was, Minato hated it he was supposed to be the last one to die so others wouldn't have to; now he would lose one of his closest friends to the beast and all he could do was continue the seal.

The Fox thrashed and pulled trying to rip away from the toads grip, his fangs nearly through his chest piercing the toad's heart. Shear willpower was the only thing keeping Bunta standing. In an attempt to stop the sealing a free paw launched towards Minato as he was setting Naruto into the center of the seal; the edge of the clearing three chains seemed to appear and travel at high speeds towards the advancing fox hand. Holding the paw in place Kushina staggered through the tree line breathing heavily, she reached Minato and started to glare seeing the seal on the ground around her son.

"What. The. Hell. ARE YOU. DOING! TO OUR SON!" Kushina heaved trying to scream but still so tired and out of breath. Her weakened body shaking as she tried to remain standing

"I'm sorry my love, there is only so much that could be done, and this is the only way to ensure both the safety of the leaf but also our son." Minato said not raising his head to meet his wife's eyes.

"Safety?! You know what his life with be like, hated for something he can't control. How are you going to explain what you did to him when he finds out?" She said to him grabbing his shoulder.

He lifted his head, a soft smile on his lips but tears pouring down his facing, "I won't, for I won't there, he's going to have you there though, to help him. To teach him not to hate, to learn to control the immense power within him"

Kushina looked around now realising what the seal he intended to you was, her mouth slightly agap she pulled him into her and let a few tears fall herself, "There must be some other way, you can't go I can't be alone."

Minato chuckled slightly, "You won't be alone, you'll have Naruto and Naruto will have you, you'll be a family and love each other. You will watch him grow and raise him to be strong for the both of us."

Kushina sobbed, then began to cough as some blood escaped her lips. She started to feel weak and found she was losing control of the chains, she willed herself to hold them a bit longer. Knowing time was short for the both of them if her husband didn't finish soon. She tried to remove herself from Minato but found her legs were now numb, her will began to recede and chains weakened in the process. She faulted as she coughed up more blood and the fox's paw began to gain ground on the two embracing individuals. Then like the were nothing the chains snapped and the proceeded to impale the couple, first through the man's back and appeared out the woman's. With his Sage strength Minato was able to stop the claw from reaching their son if only by a foot at most, Kushina darkly chuckled now knowing neither would make it out of the situation.

"I am sorry, I thought I was strong enough to hold on for a bit longer. I am so so sorry," Kushina Sobbed now. "I was too weak for our son, now he will be all alone without either of us."

Minato was silent, he didn't blame his wife, if it weren't for her the beast would have impaled him already while he was still preparing, but now he was ready. Yes he was sad but she would not have to suffer, she would enter the Pure World, while he would spend eternity in the Shinigami's belly. Minato was ok with that though, as long as Kushina wouldn't suffer and Naruto were safe; then his thoughts turned back to his friend, GamaBunta remained in his position, eyes half lidded and hands still holding the Fox's maw in place bitten into his chest. He regretted his friends suffering, knowing he would suffer to and may never fully recover from this fight and he knew he had to do something.

Minato lifted his head up and removes one hand from the claw, shaking to hold it in place but still manages; he began the hand seals with one hand to summon the Death God, speaking to his wife Minato spoke as he slowly went through the required seals, "He may not have us but he most certainly will not be alone, I will pull a piece of our souls to put in the seal, and make sure he has the best warden for this jail we are turning him into. If you want say anything now would be the time."

Kushina squeezed her eyes shut, already feeling the numbness spreading up her body, she shivered at the cold feeling and more tears seemed to flow down her face, "Naruto..  
Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong.. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm.. Also.. Don't stay up late.. You need lots of sleep.. And make friends.. You don't need a lot of friends.. Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust.. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard.. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses.. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well.. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy.. Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi.. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money.. Put your mission wages into your savings account.. No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation.. Another Prohibition is women.. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but.. All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women.. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls.. But just don't get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me.. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know.. Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship.. Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true.. There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could stay with you longer..  
I love you"

Minato chuckled at his wife's long winded goodbye to their infant son, then turned to his toad friend. He yelled to the large summon, "Bunta-Teme! You better be awake up there still or else I'm gunna feel like a real jerk for doing this without your permission." The toad's eyes seemed to open a bit more but said nothing at the moment so Minato continued, "Good! You are one of my best friends and I know I have already ask so much of you but I need one more favor my friend. Let me save your life!" Gamabunta seemed to scoff at this, taking it as a small joke from his friend, he new neither of them would see tomorrow. Even with the healers at Mount Myoboku, at best they would make him comfortable though they wouldn't let him smoke or drink in his last hours.

Minato spoke on, "I can preserve your soul and grant you the key to the cell that will hold back the Kyuubi's influence on Naruto. This will let you live, live inside Naruto, it will make sure he always has someone on his side, someone there for him, so he will never be alone; just like you were for me. Bunta-teme let me save you life, and be with Naruto."

Gamabunta was shocked for a moment, he was always blown away with Minato's knowledge of seals and every time he said he could do the impossible he would doubt him, and everytime Minato would prove him wrong. This time though he allowed himself to believe, pushing the pessimistic side of him out and simple trust his friend. Bunta chuckled and the began to shake with laughter, if Minato said he could do it then so be it, what did he have to lose anyway.

The toad smiled and bellowed to the Kage below, "Fine you insufferable brat, save me if you want. I'll be sure to be sure to take care of the kid, raise him to be a real man; Better than you I bet BWAHAHAHA! Do the Impossible one more time. Prove the world wrong one more time. Who am I to stop you?"

MInato smiled at the completion of the seals timed perfectly with the end of Gamabunta's rant, the ethereal image of the Shinigami materialised in front of Minato; its imposing figure stared down upon the Kage as it began the process already knowing what was expected in exchange for Minato's soul. With a deep breath two hands of the Shinigami burst out of Minato's chest, they continued out and seemed to travel wrapping around the couple whose embrace was bound by the claw piercing the two. One soared on up the beast's outstretched arm and wrapping around as it neared shoulder, breaking away as it was close enough to the Fox's chest; with all the speed and power it gained across the distance, it lanced through the Demon King and coming out the back it dragged a stream of dark red, nearly blood like essence with it. The other hand taking a straight path toward the Toad summon, as in neared it seemed to pass into the being with no problem at all, as though it was welcome. Coming out the back of Gamabunta a Turquoise plasma was guided from his body. Both creatures seemed to shrink as the substances were extracted from their respective bodies; coming together the two would intertwine and for a double helix like pattern before returning into the Shinigami's body. It continued to pull until the beasts seemed to dissipate into nothing. Then out Minato's mouth came the twisted stream of chakra, pouring onto the newborn beneath him, it seemed to simply meld into his body. As the last of the chakra trickled black markings appears upon the child's body, a spiral swirled in the center and eventually rested in a position as the ink stopped moving.

Minato let out a sigh as he was nearly finish, the last of his Sage Chakra fading he was down to his last bit of life, feeling his wife was soon to follow he spoke.

"Naruto," He coughed and tried to think of something important to say knowing there wasn't much time left. "Listen to your Motor-Mouth Mother." He ended with a smile. He formed one last hand sign and slowly two small scrolls seemed to materialise out of Minato's and Kushina's heads; they slowly fell and sank into the seal on there son. As the scrolls disappeared into the seal the strength seemed to finally leave the couple as the seemed to collapse, falling on either side of the child they looked at each other. A small smile seemed to form as they gazed up each other one last time, managing one last phrase they both spoke in unison sa their eyes closed together.

"We love you Naruto."


End file.
